


Too Late

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character piece for a tortured Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at some free-form poetry. Regina is so intriguing that this just flowed from my hands. The prompt was Regina/Emma: Too late.

I want her  
She could fix me  
Hack back the darkness  
Stop the consumption of me

A raging river of pain  
Of loss and destruction  
A child never knowing love from a mother she feared and adored  
A young lover broken by loss

Angry and hateful, I try to push her away  
To no avail  
She persists in stirring up my life  
Disturbing me and making me fight back

My fighting is ingrained and pointless  
For I am broken by the acceptance I find in her own darkness  
Her own pain and redemption  
Together, we are stronger then the sum of our parts

And we were almost too late


End file.
